One of same height
by Unknown lazy ass
Summary: Just a fun fan fiction of Yachiru and Hitsugaya sharing a morning together, and the two then start talking about certain things. Oneshot


Title: One of same height

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of the characters involved with this awesome anime/mange either unfortunately.

Summary: Just a fun fan fiction of Yachiru and Hitsugaya sharing an afternoon together, and the two then start talking about certain things.

Hitsugaya was up early as usual, but instead of heading straight to the tenth division, the young captain decided he wanted to catch some fresh air on the rooftop, but as he made his way towards the roof. He started hearing footsteps shuffling above him. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow before reaching the top. He then spotted the pink-headed fukutaichou of the eleventh company, Yachiru Kusajishi pacing around on the roof while she muttered something out of his earshot. Hitsugaya's usual stoic looks changed into one of boredom before breaking the silence, "Kusajishi what are you doing here, and so early?" That's right, that's why he had came up here in the first place, cause he wanted some quiet time before he would have to drown himself in paperwork and before having to baby-sit his very annoying Fukutaichou. Instead he was on top of Gotei 13's roof having to play twenty-one questions with the youngest Shinigami of all soul society, what an unexpected and tiresome turn of events.

The short vice-captain snapped out of her thoughts once she heard Hitsugaya's question, the little girl blinked as if she had just awoken from a deep dream, and then slowly shifted her head in the direction of where the child prodigy stood before her. Then her bewildered face lit' up into her usual playful expression before chirping "Morning Shorty."

Hitsugaya's bored expression morphed into an irritated look as he thought of a million different ways of killing the younger Shinigami for calling him Shorty, she had no right for one she was shorter than him and two he was a captain, and three did he mention she was shorter! The white haired captain grunted, "I asked a question, and my name is Hitsugaya-Taichou to you."

The girl's big smile turned upside down before stating in a pouty voice, "B-but Shorty…it's you nickname…you don't like it?"

Hitsugaya's stern face shattered into astonishment as he looked into Yachiru's watery eyes, "No, it's not like that, I mean how about calling me Shirou-chan instead?" Realizing what he had just spat out, a groan escaped his lips; dealing with Matsumoto seemed to be heaven compare to talking to Yachiru at the moment.

The perky child replied with enthusiasm, "Okey-dokey Shirou-chan!"

Hitsugaya's temples start to throb in pain before stating, "You still haven't answered my question Kusajishi."

"Oh yeah, I'm here 'cause Ken-Chan was snoring really loud, and I wanted sometime to think to myself, then you came here," she answered with her previous up-beat voice.

Hitsugaya nodded before shifting his attention to the sky, the sun was just raising, and giving his usual whitish silver locks a heavenly glow. He had never thought for even a split second that Yachiru could get tired of Kenpachi's company, perhaps the fact that the fukutaichou seemed to literately glue herself to her captain's back, was a start.

The comfortable silence became broken by Yachiru's voice "Hey Shirou-chan, why are you here?"

Hitsugaya refused to make eye contact with her as he replied, "Because, like you, I needed to get away from my Fukutaichou."

"Big-boobies-Chan?"

The nickname made Hitsugaya twitch, while he had to restrain himself from laughing his ass of, big boobies-Chan! The moniker was even worse than his.

"Yes, Matsumoto can sometimes drive me crazy."

"Ken-Chan is fun to be around but sometimes I want to have my own space and time alone," Yachiru comment in a some-what thoughtful voice.

"Do you want me to leave?" This time, Hitsugaya turned to face the younger Shinigami, Yachiru for a moment looked cute to him, with the sunlight reflected in the girl's big eyes and a small smile on her mouth. He quickly dismissed the thought.

Yachiru not facing Hitsugaya shook her head before sitting down.

The boy-genius gave a small nod in response to her shake, before joining the petite girl on the roof-floor.

"Hey Shirou-chan do you think we would win the war?"

He hesitated, truth be told he wasn't sure, heck he wasn't even certain if he would survive, but the hope of seeing Hinamori awake once more made his determination grow. So he answered the question with another question, "Are you afraid?"

She answered as if they were discussing about the weather, "No, but I am worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes, worried about Ken-Chan, Boldy, and peacock-brains."

If she had not answered in such a serious voice, he would've laughed at the nicknames she had placed on her fellow eleventh members. "I see…aren't you worried about yourself."

"No, not really, I know Ken-Chan will be there for me."

"Yes, he will won't he?" Hitsugaya asked more to himself than to anyone else, "He would be there to protect you." His comment reminded him of how he was unable to protect Hinamori, but Zaraki was different, the rogue Shinigami had fought his way into Gotei 13, and he probably would fight his way out. The man was incredibly strong, and he envied it.

"Hey Shirou-chan, are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I fought Aizen before and I lost, but I lost more than a battle, I lost a close friend, so now I'm uncertain if I would be able to defeat him this time." Hitsugaya answered with his heart, which wasn't often, and surprisingly he was telling the truth to Yachiru.

The little girl stated "You know Shirou-chan I'm mainly not scared 'cause I grew up in a district where it was common for little kids like me to die."

Then there was silence, Hitsugaya had been excepting a long sober story, but that was all Yachiru said, but then again the pink-haired girl was not normal, in fact she was the far from being normal. Yachiru wasn't expecting pity from him, just understanding. So he stated "I was born in a district where you could get hungry."

This made Yachiru giggle before stating, "Did you get hungry?"

"Oh yes all the time, that's why I would stuff myself full of watermelon."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"Why?" Yachiru asked as she innocently cocked her head.

"Cause it was fun to spite the seeds at Hinamori."

This time Yachiru laughed, she through her head back before her laughter filled his ears.

Hitsugaya smiled before chuckling slightly.

After Yachiru's sides hurt and she had to stop laughing, she cheerfully stated "You know what? I'm glad you came up here Shirou-chan, your very much like Ken-Chan. Both of you guys are like watermelons."

"Hey I might like to eat watermelons but I'm not one of them, besides how am I like Kenpachi-Taichou?"

"Well for starters both of you guys have weird hair, and you both smirk a lot instead of smile like normal people-"

Before she could say another word Hitsugaya shot-back "I do not have bells on my hair, also what would you know anything about being normal? You practically live on Kenpachi-Taichou's back!"

"Well at least I don't drink that yucky green stuff called tea, and I would rather be with Ken-Chan than having to spend a day with big boobies-Chan!"

"Matsumoto is better than captain Kenpachi, at least she doesn't love to fight all the time, I mean what kind of a lunatic goes around wearing bells to make it more challenging for them as they fight, it's completely insane!"

"No it's not, and besides at least Ken-Chan doesn't a have freakishly big boobies!"

"Of course not, he is a guy! Only girls have…umm…breasts."

"Well I don't and I'm a girl!"

"That's because you're a kid."

"So are you."

"No I'm the tenth division's captain, now show some respect."

"Oh yeah, then why does everyone call you 'KID-prodigy then!" She taunted.

"…." Hitsugaya was tongue-tied, it was true and he had no comebacks for it, so he remained silent.

"Anyways as I was saying, jeeze the youth of today so rude, you are like Ken-Chan and like Mr. Watermelon because both of you guys act tough, when you really are a softy inside."

Hitsugaya was lost for words, should he be insulted, or should he be amazed, after all only Matsumoto and Hinamori were able to figure out this trait about him. Not sure of how to respond he remained silent.

So Yachiru got up before flashing Hitsugaya bright smile before stating, "Sorry Shirou-chan, but I got to go back to Ken-Chan, it was fun talking to you. Bye Hitsu-Taichou!" Then the little pink-haired Shinigami leaped away.

Hitsugaya sat there with a dumbfounded expression on his face before realizing what she had called him, he soon shouted, "Oi I told, and it's Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Inside he was glad she had called him Hitsu-Taichou instead of one of her ridiculous nicknames. Without him noticing it, his lips curled into a small and sincere smile before he too headed back to his division.

When he got there to his surprise, Matsumoto was already awake and doing some of her paperwork, he must have lost track of time, though by the result of it. He wondered to himself if he should talk to Yachiru a bit more often.

Matsumoto glanced up before teasing "Oh Taichou seems like you have an admire, there's a gift for you on your desk." She then started chuckling to herself.

Hitsugaya ignoring the small teasing just went to his large captain's desk before spotting his gift, it was a small watermelon, and a note was attached to it.

Hey Hitsu-Taichou, I hope you enjoy your watermelon, it was really fun talking to you, and maybe we can do it again sometime.

-Yachiru.

P.S Maybe you can spite some seeds at big boobies-Chan until your friend gets better.

At this Hitsugaya smiled before whispering "Arigato Yachiru."

The two were, one of same height.

Author's note:

I just thought it would be funny to make my two favorite characters the center of this one-shot. Well I hoped you enjoyed it, because I sure enjoyed writing it.

-LaZy AsS


End file.
